Vampire Academy Therapy
by loz191
Summary: What happens when Rose is forced to run therapy sessions along with her friends...and Stan? Some funny stuff thats what. Fill out a form to get started! This story is also written by Natroxz...BFFL! Rated teen just to make sure :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- We (me and Natroxz) know that this has been done before and that it isn't an original idea but we got upset when TeamDimitriBelikov wasn't updating very often so we decided to write our own. We are going to update basically every school day.**

**Flickstar and Natroxz :D**

**Fill out a form:  
**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Species (Moroi, dhampir, human, strigoi or other):  
What you look like/ What are you wearing:  
Problem:  
Therapist:  
Other:

**The therapists you can have at the moment are:**

Adrian  
Rose  
Dimitri  
Lissa  
Christian  
Mia  
Eddie  
Stan  
Alberta

**If you would like to write to anyone else just write their name down and if you really want to add a regular then vote on someone else you would like to join**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- We are very sorry we haven't updated. (Natasha) ITS FELICITY'S FAULT! (Felicity) O.o. Anyway we are really sorry and we promise we are gonna update more often. So here's the second chapter and the real start of the story.**

**Loz191 and Natroxz :D (Omg I wrote Flickstar last chapter O.o hehe that's my roblox account)**

**P.S. Last Sacrifice comes out in 22 days *faints***

Rose's POV

I tuned out most of what Alberta said. It was basically the same thing I heard every time. Know better, blah, blah, blah, responsibility, blah, blah, blah effect your grades. But there was oe thing I'd never heard before.

"Instead of putting you in detention, because it never seems to work and there aren't many kids signing up, we are going to make you be a therapist as an extracurricular activity." Alberta said.

"What?" I asked shocked, "No please, please, please just give me a detention! I'll be good I promise!"

"I'm sorry it's just too late, anyway the princess and your other friends are doing it as well." Said Alberta.

I stood there shocked. Lissa hadn't told me about this. I had to go speak to her immediately. I found her through the bond. She was around the corner talking to Christian. I ran around the corner.

"Lissa!" I screamed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN UP TO ORGANISE THERAPY!" Then I saw a flash through the bond. It was Lissa making out with Christian after hours and getting caught by Alberta. "Oh my god! I can't believe you got caught. Lissa blushed guessing what I'd just seen.

"Mia and Eddie have to do it too. And Adrian." Said Lissa.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "Mia and Eddie were caught drinking and Adrian was caught giving alcohol to minors."

"No way!" I exclaimed, "Suck shit! Oh well got to go now, bye." And I left without another word.

*SATURDAY*

We were all hanging in Mia's room hoping that they'd forget about the therapy and leave us alone but they sent Dimitri to come and get us.

"Why do we have to do this on a Saturday?" I groaned, "Why can't we do it on Tuesday when I have the maths test?"

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do." Said Dimitri.

"Oh my god, what did they catch you doing?" I asked.

Dimitri blushed. "It's blush worthy!" said Lissa, "You have to tell us now!"

"I...um..." Dimitri stuttered.

"Spit it out comrade." I said. I'd never seen Dimitri this embarrassed, it was kind of funny.

"I was drunk and I told Alberta I loved her." Dimitri murmured.

"What was that? I don't think I heard properly." I said.

"I SAID I WAS DRUNK AND TOLD ALBERTA I LOVED HER!" Dimitri exclaimed. We all cracked up laughing.

When we had stopped laughing we had made it to the building they were using as the therapy place. Inside were Stan and Alberta. We all gathered inside and then Alberta started talking.

"Welcome." She greeted, "Guardian Alto and I are going to watch the door while you guys work."

"Why do you need to watch the door?" asked Lissa.

"Because they wanna make sure we don't escape. Isn't that right Alberta?" I asked.

"No it's in case of a threat." Said Stan.

"Sure." I said and winked at them.

"And it looks like you've got your first client." Said Alberta as she left the building.

A tall girl with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes, wearing skinny jeans, a purple v-neck sweater and black flats came through the door. Lissa handed her a form. We waited while she filled it out and when she was finished Mia took it from her. Mia then started to laugh. Lissa snatched the form out of her hand and read it. I tried to look through the bond but Lissa was blocking me.

"LET ME SEE IT!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She dodged but I still managed to get the form out of her hand. It said

Name: Celeste  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Species: Dhampir  
Problem: I like Adrian but don't know how to tell him since he likes Rose  
Therapist: Lissa or Rose  
Other: N/A

I burst out laughing. "Oh...my...god...you...he...hahahahahaha" I said between fits of laughter.

"If you don't mind I'll take this one Rose." Said Lissa. I just kept laughing as Lissa led Celeste into the therapy room.

Lissa's POV

I led Celeste into the therapy room and sat her down on the couch. There was a notebook on the desk that I assumed was meant to write notes into. I picked up the note book and a pen and sat on the chair.

"So..you like Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

"Um..and how does that make you feel?" I asked.

"In love, like I'm floating on a cloud." She said as she wrapped her arms around her waist and fell back into the couch.

"Uh...and does Adrian know how you feel?" I asked.

This snapped her out of her dream world. "Um..no he doesn't." She said.

"And how do you think he'd reacte to this information?" I asked.

"Um..good hopefully." She said. Just then I heard some noises outside the door. Suddenly Rose opened the door and shoved Adrian in.

"Have fun you two." She said and she closed the door.

"Um..Celeste do you want to tell Adrian something?" I asked.

"I...um...I...I love you!" she exclaimed. Adrian backed towards the door and tried to open it but he couldn't.

"GOD ROSE OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled.

"Nah-uh." She replied.

Adrian turned around. "I...um..You see I like Rose." Said Adrian awkwardly.

"Well I can fix that." Sauid Celeste and she ran up to Adrian and kissed him. In a matter of seconds they had started to make out on the couch.

"Awww." I said, then I banged on the door. "OH MY GOD ROSE LET ME OUT!" I screamed. She didn't budge. "PLEASE ROSE IT BURNS!" I yelled. Then I heard another voice on the side of the door.

"Roza let the princess out." Said Dimitri.

"Fine!" said Rose as she opened the door.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you, for letting me out of there!" I said.

We closed the door again and waited for our next client.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- We're very, very sorry it was my fault (Felicity) again. I'm just really lazy but I'm really sorry.**

**It's a new year, so a new start and hopefully lot's more chapters :)**

**Loz191 and Natroxz**

* * *

Rose's POV

We waited for about 10 minutes before our next client came in. Then a... I think it was a boy, or maybe it was a girl? Well this person had defiantly come to the right place. They were wearing black pants a top that said mummy's boy and suspenders. They had to be about 5,7. Eddie was the only one brave enough to give the person a form. The person handed it back after filling it in.

"This one's for you and Christian." Eddie said to me.

I took the form and read it

Name: Milten  
Age: 11  
Gender: Male  
Species (Moroi, dhampir, human, strigoi or other): Stalker  
Problem: I have a multi personality disorder and I see elves  
Therapist: Rose and/or Christian  
Other: I hate brussel sprouts and pencils are evil

Christian and I gave each other a look that said _is this kid for real?_

We motioned for Milten to go into the therapy room.

"Is it all right if Sparkle comes too?" he asked.

"Sparkle?" asked Christian.

"Yeah Sparkle, the elf." Said Milten, then he whispered to us. "She's a bit shy and very sensitive about her height so don't say anything to offend her."

"We won't." I said unsure if this kid was real or not.

Christian and I sat down on a chair each while Milten sat on the couch. Christian got out a pencil and notepad to write down notes when Milten jumped up from the couch and tackled Christian to the floor taking the pencil from his hand.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THE ELVES AGAIN!" he yelled as he chucked the pencil out of the window. Christian and I just stared.

Once Milten had settled down and sat back on the couch, we got to work.

"So you're an 11 year old male?" I asked.

"Yes! Why did the pixies tell you I wasn't? I knew they'd be trouble but Sparkle wanted to say hi and then we went into their pixie hive and they tied us up and told us to tell them our secrets." Milten rambled, "I knew they were lying when they said they had cookies. Pixies are allergic to cookies!"

"Um..So is that a yes?" asked Christian.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm some 40 year old chic who is an evil stalker and just broke out of the mental asylum and decided it would be a good idea to disguise myself as an 11 year old boy just so I could stalk my one true love, Christian. Is it?" Said Milten and then he started to laugh weird.

"Um...ok Milten here's the deal," I said, "we can't help you but here is my therapists' number maybe they could help you." I wrote down my therapists' number and handed to Milten who squealed in delight and jumped out of the open window yelling "THE DRAGONS ARE HAVING A PARTY AND WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

Christian and I looked at each other, shrugged and then made our way back into the main room.

"What happened to Milten?" asked Lissa.

"He jumped out of the window yelling 'the dragons are having a party and we have to stop them!'" Christian answered. Then our next client walked in.

This girl was wearing a formal dress that looked to be from the 17th century. I knew straight away that she was a strigoi.

Dimitri, Eddie and I all went into action straight away. Dimitri and I cornered her while Eddie made sure the moroi were safe.

"Please, I don't want to fight, I am here for your therapy sessions." She said.

"Sure, next you're going to tell me you're not a bloodsucking monster." I said.

"Rose, concentrate." Dimitri chastised.

"That is true." Said the strigoi, "But it's not what I want and I really need therapy. I don't want to hurt anyone here."

"Lissa stepped forward. "She's telling the truth, Rose." She said, "I don't know how I know that but I do. So if you want to get to her you'll have to get through me first."

"No Lissa don't!" I yelled as she stepped in front of the strigoi but the strigoi didn't attack.

"I'm fine Rose, she's not dangerous."

"Please move out of the way princess." Said Dimitri.

"No!" she said, "You back down." I felt the compulsion in her voice and Dimitri dropped his stake and retreated. "Rose please." I sighed. I backed off but I didn't let go of my stake.

Lissa got the strigoi a form and after she had filled it out I took it from her. It said:

Name: Katrina  
Age: Immortal  
Gender: Female  
Species (Moroi, dhampir, human, strigoi or other): Strigoi  
Problem: I can't decide between Stefan or Damon  
Therapist: Rose

"Ok let's go." I said and walked towards the therapy room.

"Rose are sure this is wise?" asked Eddie.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. I just hoped I was right.

We walked into the room, I sat in the chair and Katrina sat on the couch.

"So you can't choose between two guys?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "They're the most wonderful people I have met and they're vampires too but they're...different."

"Um...can you tell me about them?" I asked.

"Well Stefan, he's kind and loving and he always see's the best in people. He only drinks animal blood and he's got the greenest eyes you've ever seen. Whereas Damon is the bad boy. He drinks human blood, he has a devil may care attitude and he has dark black eyes that can just see into your soul. He brings out a side in me that no one else can. He seems bad boy but really inside he's soft and fragile, he's had his heart broken before and he's made a wall to make sure no one can hurt it again."

"Um...well do you love both of them?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well I want you to go and ask yourself which one do you love more and don't just say that you love them equally and you can't choose because you might love them equally but you have to think which one could you see yourself being with forever, which one makes you want to be a better person and most importantly which one completes you? Which one do you feel loss when your not with them but like you're whole when they're around. I want you to leave here and really search down deep and find out which one is the one you truly want to be with. And I do not want to see you here again. Ok?"

"Ok!" she said, her confidence booming. " Thank you so much for your help. I know exactly who I want to be with now. I am forever in your debt." With that she walked out of the room with me in tow. She said goodbye and left.

* * *

**A/N- So how did you like that? Was it good? God hptva gurrl you are so lucky I know what Vampire diaries is but I'm not sure if you meant the books or the show so I went with the books.**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I'm sorry for not updating but my computer has not been working for like 4 months and I cant use the computers at school to update because for some strange reason they wont let you O.o**

**LLAMALOVESDRAGONS KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Anyhoo….. I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can**

**I am soooooooooooo super sorry**

**I love you all! :)**


End file.
